Chances Are
by SamishiiKaku
Summary: If you have an older brother and that brother has a lot of guy friends, chances are, you might fall for one of them. If you have an older brother and that brother has a lot of guy friends and you're gay, chances are, you definitely will fall for one of them.
1. Chapter 1

If you have an older brother and that brother has a lot of guy friends, chances are, you might fall for one of them.

If you have an older brother and that brother has a lot of guy friends and you're gay, chances are, you definitely will fall for one of them.

For Matthew Williams, it was the latter. His brother, Alfred, had lots of friends, but Matthew hadn't taken an interest to any of them. Well, not until Alfred introduced him to a new friend, Gilbert Beilschmidt.

Matthew was coming home from hockey practice, wiping off sweat with the small towel he always had, when Alfred greeted him inside.

"Hey bro, how was practice?"

"Not bad," Matthew went to the kitchen and came out with a water bottle. "Tino can be harsh, man."

"The Swedish dude?" Alfred crossed his arms.

"Nein, the Finnish one he's always with," a boy with silver hair came out from behind Alfred. "Berwald is the Swedish guy."

"Dude, they're always together so it's not like I could tell."

Matthew just stared as his brother was being told off by this new guy.

'He probably doesn't care for others...' Matthew thought as he turned away. 'I should stay away from him.'

Alfred grabbed Matthew's hand before he got away and smashed it into another.

"Matt, Gil, Gil, Matt," Alfred said quickly.

Matthew's face was deep red, and he didn't know if it was because his brother was so embarrassing, or because his hands were so small compared to Gilbert's.

"Gilbert Beilschmidt," he shook his hand.

"Matthew Williams," he pulled his hand back. "I'm going to go take a shower, pardon moi."

The older boys stared as he ran up the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Matthew Williams was 14 when he had met Gilbert Beilschmidt, who was, at the time, 16. A two year difference wasn't that bad, was it?

Matthew noticed that as only a year went by, him and Gilbert somehow got closer. Alfred trusted Gilbert with the most precious thing in his life, Matthew, and Gilbert appreciated it. Sometimes Alfred would leave Gilbert to watch Matthew so he could go to the store or go bother someone at their house for school notes. Neither of the other boys minded it, though. Matthew would be reading in the chair so quietly that Gilbert would accidentally sit on him every now and then. Matthew would freak out for a minute, but would get back to normal quickly.

There were some days that Gilbert would come over without Alfred, and explain to Matthew that Alfred got detention, was busy with swimming club, or trying to talk to the kid that only knew Japanese. Sometimes all three at once.

They didn't do anything special during these times, but they weren't content sitting around for too long.

"Mattie!"

"Yes, Gilbert?"

"Don't call me that."

"Eh? But it's your name."

"But don't call me that. Call me... 'Pooh Bear'."

"Um... Sure. Why not."

"Hey Mattie?"

"Yes Gilber- ERM... Pooh Bear?"

"I'm gonna call you 'Birdie'."

"Whatever you want, Pooh Bear."

"Well you took to that nickname quickly."

"Eh? Yeah, I guess so."

These afternoons could get awkward fast.

(I'm sorry if you were expecting something else ÓAÒ This is kind of just a filler chapter...)


	3. Chapter 3

"A-Alfred, g-get off m-me."

"But Arthur, you're so cute~"

Matthew came from the bathroom to see his best friend being pinned against the wall by his older brother.

"M-Matthew!" Arthur pushed away from Alfred to his friend. "Sorry, that wanker Alfred was doing it again." He rubbed his temple and sighed.

Alfred crossed his arms for a second to let Arthur ramble. He said something along the lines of, "You really cocked that up, you uphill gardener. "

"Alright, alright," Alfred stopped him. "You had your fun taking the piss out of me, nancy-boy. But," he stepped incredibly close, "I will get you."

"Sod off, blooming git," Arthur pushed him away again.

i"Gormless."/i

i"Minger."/i

Alfred put his hands above his head in surrender. "Fine. But this is not over." He folded his hands behind his head, walking away from the two.

"Tch, bloody..." Arthur turned to Matthew, and smiled. "Now that that's over, which class are we headed to?"

"Hm? Ah, English," Matthew read off his paper. Arthur pumped a fist in the air and smiled. "Great for us, eh?"

"Yes!" Arthur sighed happily. "If only English were the only class-"

"And no P.E.," they sighed together.

"Too bad we aren't in charge of school," Matthew waved at Francis, who blew a kiss at the two.

"All English, all day," Arthur glared at Francis, but smiled slightly.

"Maybe a little math!"

"But only fractions," they both said, looking at each other and laughing.

"This is why we're friends," Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Because we get to be dorks together?" Matthew laughed.

"Yes, of course," Arthur opened the door for Matthew. "After you."

Matthew put his hand to his chest and replied, "Why thank you, good sir."

They both laughed before Elizabeta greeted them.

"Are you two... you know? iDating?/i"

"Oh goodness no!" Matthew squeaked, Arthur yelled.

"Nosey parker girl! We are not together!" Arthur blushed.

"But I've never seen two boys so close!" She squeeled. "Except maybe Peter and Raivis," she said to herself before shaking her head and yelling, "But they're too young! You two are teenagers!"

"But we're not together!" Matthew blushed. "Maybe you forgot, but me and Al are dating."

"You're dating your own ibrother/i?!" Michelle squeaked.

"Alfred is your ibrother/i?!' Arthur yelled.

"No! I'm dating iAlex/i!" Matthew yelled, completely unexpected.

"That's right, so back off."

A new guy was standing behind them, but quickly put his hands on Matthew's waist and kissed the top of his head.

"Al!"

"Hey baby," Alex kissed his cheek. "Now all of you, class. And don't bother Matthew so much." He whispered to Matthew, "I'll see after class, ibaby/i."

"B-bye, Al," Matthew blushed as Alex left the room.

After that performance, nobody bothered any body about how close Arthur and Matthew were, but now the girls were squealing over how cute Matthew and his 'arms' were.

(OK so I just needed to update my stories a little... CuCan? I'm not the only fan, right? Well PruCan will be later... Let's see where this goes together 8D)

(PS. Don't use those words that Alfred and Arthur said. If you're curious as to what any of em meant, leave a review! SamishiiKaku out!)


End file.
